A leveling device is generally set at the bottom of a housing of a household appliance, and the household appliances can be stabilized by adjusting the leveling device when placing them. After leveling, the leveling device can support the household appliance to make it keep stable.
Taking a washing machine as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, leveling feet are generally installed in a bottom board 901 of a housing or in the bottom of the whole machine of existing washing machines. The leveling foot comprises a screw A, a nut gasket B and a rubber pad C. The nut gasket B rotates up and down on the screw A, and the screw A rotates up and down in a screw hole of the bottom board 901. The adjustment of the height of the washing machine is achieved by the length of the screw A of the leveling foot screwed into the screw hole of the bottom board 901. Leveling feet of most washing machines are rotated counterclockwise to increase the height of the washing machine, and are rotated clockwise to reduce the height. After the height of the foot is adjusted, the nut gasket B which prevents loosening is tightened to keep it firm.
The leveling foot of the washing machine mentioned above realizes the leveling of the washing machine although, but it requires users to adjust manually. If the weight of the washing machine is relatively large or the installation space is small, it is very inconvenient for users to operate. In addition, the vibration during the long working process of the washing machine also has an effect on the leveling foot, and it is easy to lead to the failure of support and to result in the washing machine being placed uneven.
For example, the existing 8 KG drum washing machine is generally weighing about 80 Kg, which is relatively heavy, and it is very inconvenient for consumers to adjust. Even if the adjustment is completed, it also cannot guarantee that the washing machine is adjusted to the best condition. When the washing machine is in washing process, especially when the rotation speed accelerates from 0 r/min to about 1400 r/min in spinning and dehydration process, a great vibration will be generated once the washing machine is unevenly or the foot of the washing machine is failed to support, thus it greatly affects the comfort of use of consumers.
In addition, the vibration caused by the uneven state of the washing machine may cause the foot screw to loosen, and makes the bottom bracket move vertically, and the instability may change the level state of the washing machine and results in a more intense vibration. This vicious cycle makes the noise of the washing machine become bigger and bigger after a long time of use, and it will also cause some damage to the washing machine itself and shorten the service life.
Therefore, the leveling of the existing washing machine is with the problems of manual adjustment needing, time-consuming and labor-consuming and the accuracy is poor.
In the view of foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.